Shattered Paradise
Shattered Paradise is the third chapter of the fifth act of Gears of War 3. Walkthrough The chapter starts after a cutscene in which the Maelstrom is destroyed and Cole and Baird arrive with Gorasni reinforcements (the ones from the Gears of War books) along with a repaired JACK and learn of Dom's death, Sam and Jace leave to tell the reinforcements where to land troops and Baird and Sam show some concern for the well being of each other. You're now heading for Pinnacle Tower and you've got KR Zero-Six providing air support for you. Baird sais JACK had "new tricks to show" and you find out he's got a stun gun to attack enemies. Fight your way through the cliffside, there'll be Wretches and Palace Guards with a Grinder and a Butcher also waiting for you. This shall be easy as you've got the Rave and JACK aiding you plus your squadmates. Flank if you can and take any useful weapons. As you advance Zero-Six spots Gas Barges but gets shot down by a Siegebeast and you lose your air support. Take down the Locust guarding the Siegebeast, a few Palace Guards, a Grinder and a Mauler, and use it to take down the three Gas Barges in front of you. If you take too long to destroy the barges, they'll drop down troops you'll need to deal with along with them. After taking them down Miran Trescu says there are two more artillery positions and you've to take them out before they can send troops inland. On the next part there's a collectible and some weapons before you get a glimpse of the dead scientists hanged on a tree, Adam thinks he was the only human the Locust needed alive, open the door that leads to the hydro-electric damn and take down the guards protecting the Siegebeast at the back, a Gas Barge lands more troops and shoots at you before going away, take the reinforcements out and use the Siegebeast to destroy as many Reavers as you can but do not waste much effort as it's not necessary. Two more catapults roll in, you can destroy them but again it is not necessary, you need to destroy the dam which will take three shots to destroy. You reach another hotel area with more weapons and another collectible, open the door that leads to the Acanthus Train Station. Several guards drop from the ceiling and attack you, along with another Mauler and a Boomer, flank them from the right before they get to you and don't abandon your post until the doors open. Shortly after this the front doors will open, unleashing more guards and two Bloodmounts upon you take them down before they come close and continue your way towards the last Siegebeast. A group of Palace Guards along with two Armored Kantus guard it, there are several Grenades on the floor and some guards use Torque Bows, use either this or down the guards and shoot the Kantus mouth so you can kill them as they revive them. Once you're done more guards and a Mauler come out from another door, you can take them out now or wait until yo're done with the Gas Barge, use the Siegebeast to take it out and Finnish off the rest of the enemies. After you throw the catapult off the cliff Stalks appear in the middle of ocean and head towards you and Marcus warns Trescu and he tells him he would send a Raven to assist them. After you escape the Stalks the chapter ends. Collectibles *Money Stack: After destroying the three gas barges and going inside, head down the hallway. Before continuing right through the chapter, turn left look for an interaction icon. Break the floor tile and take the money. *Diary: After breaking the dam you'll end up in a room with a white angel statue. The diary is on a table between some couches to the statue's left, behind an ammo box. *Recovered Cog Tags #14: In the room where Palace Guards rope down from the sky-light, head all the way to the end of the room. The tags are behind a column next to a body.